During braking, it is desirable for the front wheels to toe in, to produce good straight-ahead stability and to reduce front end dive. At present, this is achieved by varying the resiliency of the control arm bearings.
Electronically controlled control devices have also already been disclosed with which a steering motion of one axle of the vehicle or of a single wheel can be effected to automatically compensate for interfering effects. These active control devices are, however, very expensive, since they require a supply of pressurization medium and a control electronics system. They are therefore reserved for luxury-class automobiles.
The problem on which the invention is based is that of configuring a motor vehicle steering system of the above-mentioned type such that by means of it, the steered wheels can be actively moved into a toed-in position with the simplest possible means.